This invention pertains to lawn bag support means.
Various method of facilitating sweeping and gathering of refuse have been developed. To gather loose papers and rubbish a pivoting scoop affixed to the end of a pole into which rubbish is swept is often employed. The dustpan and brush is another means wherein a properly positioned rigid gathering device accepts rubbish pushed by a sweeping means.
At present, to gather fallen leaves, grass cuttings, or other lawn refuse, the refuse is raked into a pile then transferred to a lawn or trash bag. Often a second person is employed to hold the lawn bag while the refuse is pushed into the bag.
Transferring the refuse to the lawn bag without the assistance of a second person is a time consuming frustrating, and dirty task. Grass cuttings may stain clothing. Sharp objects may cause skin lacerations of the type prone to infection. Skin irritations may develop from skin contact with poisonous or irritating materials.